


This One's For You

by edenbound



Series: Asexual Steve [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Tony and Steve, and Tony's determined to do things Steve's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's For You

It’s been a great evening. Tony might be a little over the top sometimes, but when he thinks about it, he can come up with really good dates. Like, some people figure Steve’s going to be really conservative, that he’s not going to want to try new things but he’s just gonna want to go to vintage restaurants or something.

Tony knows better. Steve’s not sure the mix of food he’s had tonight would be ideal for anyone else’s digestion, but he’s pretty sure he can manage. Tony ate like a bird, of course, but Steve tried sushi, Indian food, Chinese food, Thai…

"What do you do instead?" Tony asks, suddenly, as they’re heading into the tower together.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of sex. What do you like to do instead of sex?"

Steve takes a deep breath and smiles. He takes Tony’s hand in his. “This. Just being together. We could watch a movie, we could both read, you could work while I draw — I just want to be with you. If you’re tired, we could just go to bed and cuddle.”

"I’m… not good at turning my brain off and doing stuff like that," Tony says, awkwardly. He twists his hand a little for a moment, like he’s testing Steve’s hold, and then relaxes, his fingers curling around Steve’s. "Except when I’m _really_ tired, or I’ve just had sex.”

"We could still do that."

"Uh, no, this one’s for you. That’s the whole point, right? Compromise and stuff." Tony frowns a little. "Hang on, I’ll grab my tablet. I can go through Bruce’s readings from there and maybe catch up on the latest in science idiocy. Maybe I’ll shock the world and peer review some papers. Then you can read or draw or whatever you like and we can… cuddle."

Steve gives him the brightest smile, feeling warm all through his body. “We don’t have to.”

"Steve," Tony says, as sternly as he can. "I know that. You’ve said that. But this is for you. We’re doing something for you. Now go get… whatever you’re gonna do, and let’s go to bed."

Steve turns to do that, and then turns back, grabbing Tony’s hand again. “Tony?”

"Yeah?"

It’s half-dark in the entrance to the tower at this time, and Steve rather suspects Jarvis of doing mood lighting because there’s no reason why he couldn’t just turn all the lights on. Tony looks unsure, a face he never shows the rest of the world, and Steve’s heart clenches with how much he feels. He tugs Tony closer, kisses him clumsily, quickly. “Thank you. I — I love you, Tony.”

Tony moves closer, fingers curling into Steve’s shirt and holding on without realising. “Everybody does, except the people who can’t stand me being inherently more amazing than them,” he says, but Steve’s not fooled by the easy tone in his voice. He kisses Tony again, again, holds him closer, like he’s never gonna let go.


End file.
